We are
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: Yeah so... anyways, This is a story based to the song We are by Ana Johnsson, NOT A ONESHOT! Yeah... I suck at summaries. Anyways, it's rated M for Romance/Violance/ and deaths. but no character deaths Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

Dragonegyptianblue: Hey guys what's up! Dragonegyptianblue (Deb for short) and I have a new story!!!!

Doragon: What made you think of this anyway?

Deb: No idea... was listening to We Are and it just kind of came to me.

Doragon: Rigggggghhhhhhtttttttt...

Deb: Anyways, please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER!!!! I own nothing except for the plot!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_lyrics_

**Prologue**

She ran down the dark alley, smiling evily as sirens and screaming could be heard from the street behind her. Turning around the block she stopped to catch her breath. Looking back she could see the flames and smoke rising into the moonlit night.

"So... how did it go?" To any person walking by she would have seemed extremly calm. But he knew by the slight widening of her eyes that he had shocked her. Just as soon as they had though, her eyes were back to normal. She turned slowly to look at him. "Just great. They never knew what was coming."

A smirk was the only thing she saw before he disappeared into the shadows. "Good."

---------------------------------------

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

Vicky stared out her apartment window watching the sun sink down behind the buildings, the sky turning a deep purple orange, and the sun became blood red. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. This was how Coreen found her as she entered the Private Investigator's apartment/office.

"Vicky?" When she got no response she quickly ran over to her. "VICKY!" She got the same answer as the blonde haired woman just stared blankly at the darkening sky. Coreen quickly ran over to the phone, and dialed Henry's number. 'Please...please be up!' after the third ring a husky voice answered.

"Hello?" She sighed with relief, "Oh thank god! Henry, you better get over here quick!" The silence over the phone was short, and when he answered, Henry's voice was thick and dangerous. "Why? What happened?" "It's Vicky! She won't -" Coreen stopped when she heard a click over the phone. 'Well... ok then.'

She turned around and nearly screamed when nocking started at the door. Opening it she let Henry in with a growl. "You know, just once, I really wish you wouldn't do that!" Henry ignored her and ran over to where Vicky was still standing. "Vicky!"

The blonde just kept staring out the window, even though now there was nothing but the reflections of what was in the room. Henry gripped her arms and spun her around to where she faced him. His breathe stopped short as he looked at the intense pain in her eyes. "Vicky?"

A soft sob was then heard as Vicky closed her eyes and let more tears escape. "I..." Henry hugged her closely as she began to cry harder. "Shhh... shhh. It's ok... tell me." Vicky finally calmed down enough to pull away as far as Henry would allow and wiped her eyes.

"My... my sister and her husband. They were killed last night and their house was set on fire." Coreen and Henry gasped as Vicky closed her eyes again to stop the tears. "The- they apparantly were found in their living room by firemen." Henry pulled her into another hug as she began to cry again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Vicky."

"It's ok... I just hope that Aine (A/N Irish for radiance) will be ok." Henry looked down at her. "Who?" "My niece. She was at the movies when it happened apparantly. She's coming to stay with me until I can find her a place to stay permanantly."

Coreen looked out the door curiously, then back at Vicky. "Ok, two questions. One, how old is she?" Vicky looked at her with sad eyes. "17 years old." Coreen nodded. "Ok, two, when is she supposed to arrive?" The private detective stepped away from Henry, who watched her warily. "Tomorrow evening. Why?" Coreen opened the door.

"Because she's here with MIke." At this, Mike and a young lady stepped in the door. Henry and Vicky both looked at the young lady who stood a little bit behind Mike. "Aine?" Vicky whispered as she stepped forward. The woman smiled sadly. "What's up Aunt V?"_  
_

--------A/N------------

Deb: YAY!!! BLOOD TIES RULES!!!!!

Doragon: Ok then... did you have chocolate?

Deb: MMMMAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBEEEEE

Doragon: Oh god!

Deb: Anyways... please review! ARIGATOU!


	2. Chapter One: The Breaking Point

Dragonegyptianblue: I am sooooooo sorry everyone! First my computer crashed, and then I had to wait till I had enough money for a laptop, and then I got sent on deployment…

Doragon: Enough of the excuses. Just get to the damn story.

Deb: … Fine

Doragon: Anyway, she's really sorry, now on to the story for our followers!

Deb: TT-TT I'm so sorry!

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing except for the plot!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Lyrics_

**Chapter One: The Breaking Point**

She hurried down the darkened alleyway, making sure that she wasn't being followed by a certain vampire. Slipping into the shadows of one of the buildings, she waited until she heard near silent footsteps approach. "How are our favorite detectives?" "No one suspects a thing." "Good. Find out what they know of the project, and destroy any evidence." She wasn't able to give a response before she found herself alone again. Sighing softly, she made her way back out to the road.

_What about the world today?_

_What about the place that we call home?_

_We've never been so many,_

_And we've never been so alone._

"Aine! Get down here now!" The young woman rolled her eyes as she reached up trying to get to the cat. "I've almost got him!" "You're going to hurt yourself! Get down!" "Aunt V, I can handle a ladder, its fine! You're making me lose my concentration!" Vicki glared up at her niece before rubbing her temples. "Fine, but if you fall I'm not taking you to an ER." She could hear her niece muttering and smirked slightly. The young woman reminded her so much of herself it was uncanny. With her blonde hair, her blue-green eyes that looked so much like her sist- 'No. Stop it, you'll only upset yourself again.' It had been almost two months since the fire, and no other evidence had been found to point out who had caused it. It was almost as if the supernatural were involved. She had asked many times to take the case, being a supernatural P.I and all, but they kept telling her she was too close to the case. Which, in all honesty she was, but that didn't mean that she couldn't help. "Damnit!" Vicki blinked out of her thoughts and watched with a smirk as the cat scratched Aine, before jumping down and landing with a soft thud, taking off down the sidewalk. "Stupid cat…"

Sighing, Vicki headed back into the apartment/office, leaving Aine to put away the ladder and tend to herself. Entering the office portion, she looked at her desk, piling up with bills, two months, and not a single investigation worth the money. She was starting to think that people were avoiding her office on purpose. "Oh, don't worry about me. The cut's fine, I won't get an infection or anything!" She rolled her eyes as the sarcastic voice of her niece reached her. "You'll be fine. I told you to get down; it's not my fault you never listen to me!" "You sound like my mom." Whirling around, she watched with a slight lump in her throat as the teenager pulled out the first aid kit and started cleaning her scratches. Two months, and Aine had never mentioned her parents, or what had happened. This was the first time she had said anything about her parents, and she hadn't even flinched. She refused to go to therapy, refused to see anyone about it, refused to go to support groups. Something didn't seem right, Vicki knew that everyone deals with grief differently, but they at least show that they were upset.

Looking out the window, watching the sky turn pink as the sun began to set, she let her thoughts get the better of her, barely noticing that Aine left the office, watched her walk down the sidewalk, barely registered that the sun had completely set, and that a knocking was coming from the door, before Henry walked in. "You're beginning to make a habit of this you know." Vicki blinked and looked around. "How long have you been here?" "Just got here actually, how long you've been gazing at the window? No idea. Where's Aine?" Vicki sat down and pulled off her glasses, rubbing her forehead as she did. "She went for a walk…" Henry tilted his head slightly watching her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Something happen?" She leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, giving him a wonderful view of her throat. He wondered sometimes if she even realized that she was exposing herself to a vampire, but then again he wasn't going to complain about the deliciousness he got to see without asking. "She mentioned her mom today." He looked away from her throat and towards the window. "Ah, how did that go?" "Apparently I remind her of Susan." Henry nodded slightly, letting the information build in his brain. "Is she ok?" Vicki shrugged and sat up to bend forward with her face in her hands, and her elbows on her knees. "Yeah, she's fine, didn't even flinch at mentioning her." A slight frown made its way over Henry's face. "Didn't flinch? Not even slightly?" "Nope. Just said her piece, put a Band-Aid on a scratch she got, and walked out. You'd think she would at least have SEEMED sad, but she didn't show any emotion whatsoever. It's slightly disconcerting."

Henry nodded, his frown deepening. Most teenagers would be in shock still, but she goes about with smiles, and keeps her emotions in check. "What is going on with her?" "I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about it, and I don't like it. Not one bit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mike)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly one in the morning by the time Mike was able to put away the evidence and walk away from his desk. Luckily he had the next day off, so he would be able to go home and sleep. That is if his mind would let him do such a heinous thing. Something didn't make sense about the case. He had never seen anything like this, two murders, a fire, and no evidence to either. People didn't just murder themselves and then set the place on fire. They hadn't been able to find the weapon that had killed the victims, and they hadn't been able to find what had started the fire. No gas leaks, no matches, no cigarettes, no gasoline, no fireplace to start one from, no heated objects near blinds, no stove that had been on, nothing. It was almost ridiculous. Mike was half-tempted to just give the case to Henry and Victoria, knowing that something like this was their area of expertise, unfortunately, Vicki was related to the victim, and she couldn't be near anything.

Stopping by the 24/7 mart on his way home, he picked up some microwave dinners and some sodas, paying the man and heading out to his car, he was taken by surprise at the sight of Vicki's niece coming out a dark alley. She knew better than to go into alley's at night, especially this late at night. Aine was looking around, and made her way down the sidewalk, turning behind a corner and disappearing from his sight. "What is she up to this late at night?" Getting into the car, he called Vicki as he started the car. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Mike. Do you know where Aine is?" A sigh was heard over the line as he stopped at a light. "She went for a walk a while ago, was actually wondering where she was when you called. Why?" The light turned green and he began to go. "Because I just saw her coming out of an alley, and was wondering why she was out so la-" Something slammed into the side of Mike's car, cutting him off as the car flipped on its side, sliding into a light pole. "Mike? Mike?! MIKE?!"

-A/N-

Deb: Now we wait, for hopefully my reviewers…

Doragon: You, you did a cliff note… you said you'd never do a cliff note for this story!

Deb: I lied. Please review! Thank you!

Doragon: Now wait a secon-!

Deb: No. Please review!


End file.
